Horley railway station
0.648 | usage1213 = 0.620 | usage1314 = 0.627 | usage1415 = 0.679 | usage1516 = 0.829 | lowint1112 = 1,930 | lowint1213 = 2,132 | lowint1314 = 2,148 | lowint1415 = 2,404 | lowint1516 = 6,258 | platforms = 4 | start = 5 October 1863 | gridref = TR347705 | dft_category = D | listing_grade = II | listing_detail = Margate Railway Station | listing_start = 25 August 1987 | listing_amended = | listing_entry = 1260321 | listing_reference = }} Standard 2-6-2T at Margate in 1958]] Margate railway station serves the town of Margate in Thanet in Kent, England. Train services are provided by Southeastern. Trains from the station generally run to London Victoria via , or to via Ramsgate, Canterbury West and Ashford International. Peak hour trains run to St Pancras via Chatham and Gravesend and to . History Trains first reached Ramsgate in April 1846 when the South Eastern Railway (SER) opened a line from Canterbury. It terminated at Ramsgate SER, later to be called Ramsgate Town. Later the same year the line opened across Thanet to Margate, to Margate SER, (later Margate Sands). Trains from Canterbury for Margate had to reverse at Ramsgate Town; a chord was built bypassing the station, but not often used. St Lawrence station was opened in 1864 just before this chord but closed in 1916. The London Chatham and Dover Railway (LCDR) reached Margate from Herne Bay in 1863. This called at Margate LC&DR (later Margate West), East Margate (later Margate East), Broadstairs and via a tunnel terminated at Ramsgate LC&DR (later Ramsgate Harbour), located near the harbour and beach. This arrangement was inherited by Southern Railway on grouping in 1923. To simplify the arrangement in 1926 a new line was opened connecting the SER line from the site of St Lawrence for Pegwell Bay to the LCDR line just south of Broadstairs. The current Ramsgate station and a new station at Dumpton Park were built on this new line. The Ramsgate Harbour station, line through the tunnel, and the Ramsgate Town station and old SER line across to Margate Sands were all closed in July 1926. Margate West station was renamed Margate in 1926. Margate East closed in 1953. Until 1967 a service operated between Margate and Birkenhead Woodside via Ashford, Redhill, Reading, Oxford, Birmingham Snow Hill and Shrewsbury. The stock was provided on alternate days by successors to the Southern Railway and the Great Western being the Southern Region and the Western Region under British Rail. At Ashford a portion from Sandwich, Deal and Dover was attached/detached, likewise a Brighton portion at Redhill. Architecture Margate railway station is a grade II listed building, designed by Edwin Maxwell Fry and opened in 1926.Ramsgate Railway Station, Kent In the media The station was featured in Only Fools and Horses, in the 1989 episode The Jolly Boys' Outing. Services *1 tph to via and (High Speed) *1 tph to via , , , and (High Speed) *1 tph to via , Canterbury West and Ashford International starting here (High Speed) *1 tph to London Victoria via Chatham and Bromley South (Main Line) *1 tph to Ramsgate (Main Line) }} }} }} }} References External links Category:Margate Category:Railway stations in Kent Category:Former London, Chatham and Dover Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1863 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:Grade II listed railway stations Category:Art Deco architecture in England Category:Art Deco railway stations